


Rise to it All

by TVBS



Series: Flesh and Bones [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michael comes back, Ray thinks about what it all means. What Michael could be, how what Ryan did could impact things, and his own relationship with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise to it All

Full moons ran rampant in werewolf mythology. A werewolf would shift uncontrollably during one, for instance.

Ray was just glad that was all bullshit and it was more convenient to run and hunt in wolf form under the light of a full moon. Didn’t stop Tina from making all the full moon werewolf jokes when he felt like being driven out of town to the woods so he could run all his antsy energy out, though. He snorted, shaking his head a little as he slowed down, paws crunching over the dead grass and leaves. Sometimes a werewolf just had to run.

Though, with Michael, he wasn’t so sure he knew everything about werewolves now. The closest thing he knew Michael could be was a werecat, but that was so far from what he knew about shapeshifters. Shapeshifters’ eyes don’t glow like that, like they were lit from within. Shapeshifters don’t have problems shifting between forms. The second, fine, he could see that being because Michael was mostly human to the point everyone mistook him for human at first, even Burnie. But even that...

It was just _known_ that shapeshifters couldn’t breed with humans. Like it had been tried and nothing had come of it. Ray didn’t know if that meant the babies died in the womb or the mother just didn’t get pregnant to begin with. Even still, that meant that someone like Michael couldn’t exist. His entire family line couldn’t exist. How was it possible, unless Michael wasn’t actually a shapeshifter?

But then, what was he? Ray sat back on his hind legs, looking up past the trees at the sky. Common knowledge said he was a shapeshifter. Common knowledge also said he couldn’t possibly be one. Which was it?

Ray sneezed, shaking his head and starting to walk again. Thoughts were hard right now. Contrary to popular culture, he didn’t have a human brain and a wolf brain. It’s just all a werewolf brain, though a little alit with instinct as a wolf. Made thinking a little hard when the scent of a rabbit came on the wind. His stomach growled at him, and he bounded off after the rabbit before realizing that he had to ride back with Tina, and humans almost always got annoyed when blood got on their car seats.

So he let the rabbit go, pacing back towards where Tina waited, his instinct quieting enough for thoughts to filter through.

Michael had come back feral. That was... he had worried that he couldn’t do anything. Shifting uncontrollably was one thing. Feral... they put down werewolves that went feral. There was no coming back from that. He had more hoped that Michael’s human blood would do something since it seemed like Gavin’s presence wasn’t doing jack shit, but he tried to calm him down as well. Tried to tell him everything was okay, he was trying to help.

Ryan’s solution... Ray whined a bit, his ears going back. What he did... he took Michael from Gavin. Ray didn’t know if the two of them realized it yet, but Ryan put a big ol’ “mine” sign on him and marked it all up. He could smell it, the way that Ryan’s body reacted to Michael, and how Michael reacted in turn.

The worst part, though, was the fucking lust bomb. Ray had nearly gone to them as it hit him and dropped to his knees. Which really confused him, because he was straight. Yeah, he loved Michael, but... that was one guy! So that was straight with an asterisk. Wanting to rip Ryan’s jeans off and suck on him until the cream filling came out was definitely not something he had thought about before. He could understand the want to muscle Ryan out of the way and fuck Michael. The idea of what it would be like had crossed his mind before. Fucking Michael, understood that. Ryan? Was it because he was the incubus and it all centered around him? Ray didn’t want to ask anyone else if they felt the same because if they didn’t, he just looked gay as fuck and he wasn’t gay. He was straight with a big Michael-shaped asterisk.

That little part of his brain that told him he was a hypocrite for calling Michael out for his bisexuality and then telling himself he was straight could go fuck right off.

Ah, there was Tina. And she was looking at her phone. With a wolfy grin, he slunk closer to her, watching her closely. She was so caught up in her phone that she didn’t see him until it was too late.

”Ray!” Her back hit the ground as he leapt on her, her glasses knocked askew as he lavished her face with his tongue. “Phbt! If you want to kiss me, use your human lips!”

Paws shifted to human hands as he grinned down at her, leaning down to kiss her as soon as his face turned back to human. Tina lifted her hands, tangling them in his hair as she kissed back, letting out a pleased hum. “Have a nice run?” she asked once the kiss ended, running her fingers through his hair.

”Great one,” he informed her, kissing the tip of her nose. One hand brushed across a breast, and she bit her lip.

”We do that here, and I’ll be picking leaves out of my hoodie for days again,” she warned him.

”Back of the car?”

Tina laughed a bit, looking down at his dirt covered hands. “Well, you’re already getting me filthy,” she told him. “I would tell you to use the wet wipes first, but that would kind of defeat the purpose.”

”But we are having car sex, right?”

”Come on. I need to get the heater started anyway.”

”Sweeeet.”

Ray helped Tina to her feet, the thought of Michael, what he could possibly be, and what their relationship meant tucked away into a small corner of his mind as the two of them made their way back to Tina’s car.


End file.
